Her Step Brother
by AztecMoogle
Summary: Simon is a normal teenager aren't they all? who keeps getting attacked by his girlfriend's step brother, Jun, as he doesn't want Simon with her, for his own reasons. Simon and his girlfriend, Inayoi, can't actually be together until something is done about Jun. That's when Hell Girl is summoned to save the day...or damn it.


_Chapter 1_: **The Situation**

I hit the floor as Jun punched me. He reached down and I kicked his right foot back which made him fall. I stood up and punched him on the side of the head which made him fall to the floor sideways and another Japanese boy grabbed me from behind. I head butted him then turned to punch him as hard as I could. Another boy kicked me in the back and I fell to my knees and gasped for air as the wind had been knocked out of me.

Jun punched me behind the head once then stopped as police sirens were heard.

"You leave her alone, you trash." He said and shoved me to the floor.

The police car stopped outside of the alley as the three Japanese boys jumped the fence and took off running.

I lay on the alley as my vision corrected and my head stopped pounding. An officer held a flashlight as she slowly walked closer. I flinched and quickly got up and began to move towards the fence.

"Simon, get your ass here, where do you think your going?" The officer yelled after me.

I stopped and turned as the police woman flashed her light at me.

"Officer Lemmings. Are you here to arrest me for fighting?" I asked.

"Shut your ass and get inside the car. I swear, boys and their egos." She said as she turned the flashlight off and walked back towards her patrol car.

I walked over and held my back as it helped release the pain from where Jun's friend kicked me.

I moved to open the rear door but stopped when officer Lemmings grabbed my hand.

"Get in the front. I have a liquor store burglar back there." She said and let go of me and sat down in the drivers seat.

The man, with the dragon tattoo, on half his face, stared at me and made gestures with his mouth at me. I shuttered and walked around the car then sat down on the passenger side.

"What happened? I mean I already know, but I have to ask as an officer." Officer Lemmings asked as she drove forward.

"Jun." I said.

She nodded.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"Your girlfriend, sorry I can't ever remember her name, told your mom that you never showed up for your date and she called me two minutes before the station announced that someone called because some teenagers were fighting in an ally. So I put two and two together and came here."

"I could come here, if you want me to!" The dragon tattooed man said excitedly.

Officer Lemmings signaled for me to give her the stun gun on the dashboard. I handed it to her, after noticing that it had been used. She turned it on and jerked it back it towards the man who bolted back and didn't say anything.

"I happen to think that people become more compliant after I shove 50,000 watts up their ass." She said and tossed the stun gun on her dashboard. "Apparently, someone at the station was able to cook a can of refried beans with their stun gun, I don't think it's true but it would be a useful tool, you look like you got in a fight with a train and lost, by the way."

I looked at my face on the visor and swore slightly.

"Mom is going to kick my ass." I let out when I saw the bruises and cut.

"Language." Lemmings said. "It's probably best not to mention that it was Jun that did it. Just tell her that you got attacked on the way to whatsherface's place."

"Yeah. She already thinks that I shouldn't go out with Inayoi." I said.

"You should... Never mind." She said and stopped in front of a gas station and turned the car off.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"I want a slushy."

-0-

"Holy crap!" My brother said as he looked at me, when I got home. "You look like you got in a fight with a train and lost!"

"That's what I said." Officer Lemmings said and butted my brother's fist.

"Simon, what happened to you? Was it Jun again? I tell you that being with that girl will bring you nothing but trouble." My mom shrieked as she walked over and examined my face.

"It wasn't Jun, mom." I lied. "I passed by an alley and some guys jumped me, probably wanted my wallet or something."

"I didn't see any faces. I just saw that some guys jumped the fence when I got there." Lemmings said.

"Thank you, Mariah." My mother said.

"It's okay, I babysat these two for years, what's another night." Officer Lemmings said. "Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight!"

Officer Lemmings walked out and closed the door behind her.

My mother sighed and signaled for me to eat my food, that was in the microwave.

-0-

"I am so sorry!" Inayoi said as I Skyped her on my phone. She still had her make up and going out clothes on.

"It's okay." I said.

"No it isn't, I didn't mean for you to get hurt...again for me."

"It's okay, really."

"No it isn't. My brother can be jerk when he wants to." She said.

"Yeah."

The door opened and Jun walked into the room and said something in Japanese and gestured towards my face on her computer monitor.

Inayoi replied in Japanese and they argued for a little bit. Jun, my girlfriend's step brother, had a black eye and some bruise marks on his face and arms from where I hit him a few hours ago.

Both siblings argued for a little longer before their father yelled for at both of them. They both sighed and walked downstairs.

Another girl walked out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a bath towel, and stared at me curiously. She sat down on the computer chair and dried her hair with a smaller towel.

"Simon..." She said.

"Akina..." I replied.

"Rough night?" She asked.

"You could say that." I replied.

"My brother really did a number on you didn't he?"

"He barely touched me. It was his friends who did most of the dirty work. He cried out like a bitch when I kicked him." I informed her.

She giggled and adjusted her towel. "I have no idea why he doesn't like you. I mean you're not a bad boy or anything." She continued.

"Hey, I can be a bad boy." I said.

"Yeah, on that WoW. So bad."

"I don't play WoW... Not anymore."

"Have you heard of Hell's Correspondence?" She asked abruptly.

"No."

"It's a website where you are able to write down someone's name and Hell Girl will come up and get revenge on the person for you. It's really popular with teens in Japan."

"Really? Sounds made up."

"Of course it is. It's just wishful thinking." She said.

"Hmm... Hold on." I said and placed the Skype call in the background of my phone and opened the browser and typed Hell's Correspondence on google search. Several sites came up talking about it, but one had a link to the actual site. It was a . address but it came up with page not found.

"The page couldn't be found." I said.

"You actually tried looking for it?" Akina asked on the other end of the Skype call.

I put Skype back on and she was turned around and putting a shirt on.

"Well I was curious." I said.

"It's supposed to only work at midnight." She said and leaned forward to look at the webcam. "Personally, I don't give half a crap if you are to write his name on there. Little prick needs to be thought a lesson."

"But he's your brother, shouldn't you want to protect him?"

"Half brother, if that. Plus I would like to think that a brother of mine would be more interested in chasing girls than worried about his little boy band gang."

I snickered.

Akina smiled. "I knew you would like that. Inayoi told me that she had already wrote his name on the site twice, but nothing had happened."

"Maybe I should write his name on it." I said.

"On you."

"Akina, what are you doing?" Inayoi asked when she walked back into the room.

"Busted." She said then got up and walked away.

Inayoi and I talked for a few hours before she had to go to sleep. She wouldn't stop apologizing for what her brother did. I told her that it wasn't her fault but she was gentle by nature, which might be why I was attracted to her.

-0-

I awoke with a gasp. My mind racing as I remembered my dream of a beast coming in through my window and attacked me. I usually don't remembered my dreams, which wasn't odd, but they were normally nightmares when I could remember them.

I turned to see my cell phone's LED light come on by itself.

I picked it up and unplugged it from the charger as the web browser refreshed itself.

The screen turned black as it always did when the phone was idle for too long. The on and off button didn't turn the screen back on. I pushed the button several times in succession and was about to turn it over to remove the battery when a small flame came on the cell phone's screen.

I jumped and let go of my phone which landed on the carpet floor and lay face up. The words "I will exact your revenge" we're written on the top center of the page. A blank space was provided under the wording, which was the only thing that really stood out in the otherwise black background.

I stared at the screen for a few seconds but nothing happened. So I touched the screen where the space provided was and my on-screen keyboard came up.

I slowly typed the name Jun Motasua in the space and pushed the send button but kept my finger there as I thought about it for a second.

"What kind of punishment would come to Jun if this turns out to be real?" I asked myself. "How would Inayoi take it, if her brother was to get hurt because of me? She has done it herself though."

"Shut up." My brother said and rolled over in the bed that was in the same room, as mine, but up against the opposite wall.

I sighed and let go of the screen and my browser loaded for a second then the words on the screen changed to say:

"I have received your message

-Hell Girl"

I chuckled and closed my phone's browser and closed my eyes and fell back to sleep.


End file.
